


A Pretty Good Bad Idea

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know that being together is a bad idea, but neither one really cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Good Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: I was in New York this past weekend to see the musical _Waitress_ on Broadway. One of the songs, "[Bad Idea](https://youtu.be/r3dAaV-oLWk)", seemed perfect for Sara and Leonard. Lyrics and title from the show, written by Sara Bareilles.

"It's a bad idea me and you  
I've never known anything so true  
It's a terrible idea me and you"

Sara knew it was a bad idea, this thing with Leonard, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"It's a bad idea me and you  
Let's just keep kissing till we come to"

_Mouths pressed together, teeth nipping, breath heavy as they tore at each other's clothes. Passions high after a failed, or successful, mission._

"Heart stop racing let's face it making mistakes like this  
Will make worse what was already pretty bad  
Mind stop running it's time we just let this thing go  
It was a pretty good bad idea wasn't it though"

Leonard knew he shouldn't keep giving in to his baser instincts when it came to Sara. Yes, she was hot and seemed to get him in a way that no one but Mick had in a very long time, but there was no place for them in the real world.

"It's a bad idea me and you  
It's a bad idea me and you  
Hold me close while I think this through"

There was just no way they could work long term. 

"Yeah it's a very poor idea me and you"

Sara's family was in Star City. Leonard's was in Central City. They'd return to them when this was over because that's where they belonged.

"It's a bad idea me and you  
Maybe one more kiss will make us come to"

_Sneaking off like teenagers to make out while the rest of the team carried out their assignments, after they'd finished theirs, of course._

This mission they were on was temporary. Once they killed Savage they would go back to their regular lives. 

"Heart stop racing let's face it making mistakes like this  
Will make worse what was already pretty bad  
Mind stop running it's time we just let this thing go  
It was a pretty good bad idea wasn't it though"

_Fighting side by side, watching each other's backs. Keeping each other safe._

"I know what's right for me  
It's the only thing I've ever done  
What if I never see  
Myself ever be anything more than what I've already become"

Not that Sara had any life to speak of to go back to. 

Leonard wasn't sure that he could go back to just being a thief after helping to save the world.

"I need a bad idea  
I need a bad idea  
Just one"

_Hanging out in one of their bunks playing gin. Passing a bottle back and forth with Mick. Then kicking Mick out while they spent hours exploring each other's bodies._

But for now, they were having fun. And they were going to enjoy themselves for as long as this adventure lasted.

"Heart keep racing let's make mistakes let us say so what  
And make worse what was already pretty bad  
This secret is safe  
No reason to throw it away  
When there's love to be had  
Hold me tight as I tell myself that you might make sense  
And make good what has been just so bad  
Let's see this through  
It's a pretty good bad idea  
Me and you"


End file.
